


Without U

by FawnChara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Wrecks, M/M, Trying to remember, amnesia au, but failing, injuries, so I'll get to know u instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnChara/pseuds/FawnChara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohhh. Amnesia. Great. Sounds like a dumb, predictable plot on some bad romcom or trashy soap opera. This can’t actually be happening, right?</p><p>Or, John wakes up with amnesia in the hospital after a bad car crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without U

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ['Without U'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsoEF4ojw-8) by Infinite H.

It’s slow at first, but then all your senses start rushing back. Your eyes are closed but you can tell that you’re in a bed, under some blankets. There’s a faint beeping noise coming from your left, a monitor of some sort. You feel sore all over, and wince when your shift your position slightly. The monitor beeps a little faster at this, and you’re pretty sure it’s measuring your heart rate.

 

You have no idea what the heck is going on, but you think you’re in a hospital.

 

With effort, you crack open your eyes. Your eyes are all crusty and dry, and you blink a few times to get rid of the unpleasant feeling. When your vision doesn’t come into focus, you realize that you need glasses. A quick glance confirms that there is a pair of blue rectangular glasses on your bedside. You mean to reach for them, but both of your arms are occupied.

 

A hard, solid cast covers your right arm, hanging gently in a sling above the covers. Your free arm has an attached needle, hooked up to an iv drip at your bedside. There’s several monitors there, and upon squinting you notice one is a fluctuating line for your heartbeat, though you aren’t quite sure what the others are for.

 

You struggle with the cords so you can bring your left arm over to the side table to reach the glasses. Each movement sends little shocks through your sore body, and you grit your teeth in pain. Finally you grab the glasses, and after a moment of struggling to put them on with one functioning hand, you realize that these glasses are a perfect fit.

 

Your surroundings come into focus with a few blinks. Looks like you were right; you are definitely in a hospital. The room is small, painted an off-white color with few decorations hanging on the walls. It’s dark, but you notice a man sleeping in the chair off to your right. You direct all your attention on him.

 

He has short black hair peppered with white and a prominently large nose protruding from his face. He’s wearing business attire; white dress shirt and black slacks. In his lap is a white fedora. How tacky.

 

You’re not sure who he is, but he looks like he’s been through a lot.

 

Upon closer inspection, you notice the discolouration on his forehead. It’s dark and bruised, and there’s a scabbed cut on his lower lip. You vaguely wonder what happened to him. You wonder why you care.

 

You shift your gaze to yourself, staring down at the skinny body underneath the hospital sheets. You wiggle your toes, and are oddly pleased that they still function. You spare a glance to your right arm, concealed by the cast. It’s itchy, and you can’t currently do anything about it. With a sigh of discontent, you shift your gaze elsewhere.

 

On the little stand to your right is a clock, which reads 11:43, a vase of flowers, and several ‘get well soon’ cards. You pick them up and flip through them. One is written in messy green ink and signed ‘Jade’. Another is delicately written in a light purple color with the signature of ‘Rose’. You flip through some more and pick up some other names– Jane, Kanaya, Karkat, Roxy, and Dave.

 

All of these names mean nothing to you.

 

You put the cards back onto the side table and notice something else. On your armrest are several buttons, one labeled as ‘Call Nurse’, which you promptly press.

 

It’s about time you figured out what was going on around here.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of updating my fics that I have I begin a new one. Genius.
> 
> If you guys like this, I'll continue. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Contact me on tumblr at [ace-amethyst.tumblr.com](http://ace-amethyst.tumblr.com)


End file.
